Conventionally, there has been a known technique of a washer formed in an arc shape as described in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of combining two arc-shaped (semicircular) washers (washer members) and mounting the washers to a cylinder block. Such an arc-shaped washer can be manufactured by punching (stamping) a material having a panel shape by use of a predetermined die.
FIG. 12 shows a manner of manufacturing a plurality of arc-shaped washers (thrust washers 90) by punching a material 1 having a panel shape by use of a die. As shown in FIG. 12, it is possible to manufacture the plurality of thrust washers 90 by punching the material 1 several times while moving the material 1 in a constant direction with respect to the die. However, because there are clearances between the adjacent thrust washers 90 as shown in FIG. 12, the material at the portions (clearances) are wasted to result in low yields and there is room for improvement in this regard.